The Parent Trap
by LaBellaItalia
Summary: Bella and Edward both have a daughter. they have not seen eachother for nine years what happenes when there daughters reunite them. somewhat OOC same couples. hope you like it R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer for all: i dont own twilight and all the characters except Marci and Letti are mine and the plot is not mine

The Parent Trap

**(The year is 1999)**

_L… is for the way you look at me._

Party guests gathered in the main ballroom for the bride and groom to show up.

_O… is for the only one I see._

The bride and groom entered the ballroom, smiling at everyone.

_V… is very, very extra ordinary._

The couple walked over to where the cake was. It was a six layer cake. The color was green and starting from the bottom layer the color grew darker. It had cherry blossoms swirling up the cake and ending with two origami swans at the top. **(A/N:picture in profile)**

_E… is even more then anyone that you adore can love._

Off on the other side of the ballroom, were the brides' parents.

"Honey, you know I love her very much! I just think that she is not making the best decision right now. I just only hope that nothing bad happens." The bride's mother whispered to her husband.

"Sweetheart, relax you know that they are both madly in love with each other. They're not going to split up." The father of the bride replied to his wife.

"I hope your right, you know that we got married at this age and it turned out fine but we don't know for sure about them. What if they don't love each other in a year! I can not handle my baby being hurt like that!" the mother yelled in a whispered voice.

"I can tell you that, which will most likely not happen! Do you see the way that they look at each other? Do you? Its like no one else is in the room!" he said.

"Mom, Dad! Hurry up, we have to take pictures, the photographer is all ready." The bride yelled as she motioned for them to join her.

Her parents soon got up to go take pictures with their new family.

No one knew what would happen to the bride and groom after this day. Everyone just hoped for the good and that the loving relationship that they had would last forever.

Now, nine years later, they never expected that they would be having a wedding all over again.

**AN: tell me the honest truth about what you thought of it! Now this is the prologue so the first chapter will be up soon! **

**i hope you liked it please review and tell me what you think!!**


	2. You Look Like Me

**AN: Hey everyone! i hope you like it! Also a Huge thanks to my Beta luv2beloved!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or the characters nor do i own The Parent Trap.**

**Edward's POV:**

**(Present Day)**

"Marci, Let's go! You are going to make us late for the plane!" I yelled throughout the house, to my daughter.

"Edward, all her clothes are packed and the car is waiting," my best friend Emmett said. He technically is my butler, but all he really does is hang around and play games. He really is just a kid at heart. It's great because he always has some great ideas for when Marci becomes bored.

"Em, do you have any idea where Marci is?" I asked him.

"I don't really know. Last time I saw her she was outside," he replied.

"Ugh! Where is this girl, we have to leave now or she won't make her flight!" _Where is she?_ "Marchetta where are you?" I ran down the hall to her room to see if she was there. I knocked and then walked in. She was not in here, but Alice was making her bed.

"Hey, Alice, do you know where Marchetta is?" I pleaded with her.

"Whoa, Edward, stop freaking out, she's around her somewhere," she then instructed me to take some deep breaths, to calm myself.

_Where was my baby girl? She has never disobeyed me and always came when I called her. Why is it now that she is not coming?_

I was always worried for Marchetta. She tends to take after her mother. She has shoulder length hair which is a mix between copper and chocolate brown. Also just like her mother she is very clumsy.

"Daddy, here I am! Sorry it took so long! I was down in the vineyard," I saw her slowly walking towards me.

"Marchetta Alice Cullen! Get in the car! You will be lucky if you make your flight," I tried to keep my voice calm and collected but you could hear the anger rising in it.

"Yes, Daddy, I'm sorry, I really am. I tried to get up here as fast as I could"

"That's fine, Sweetie, let's just get you on that plane."

The car ride was abnormally quiet. We normally talked when ever were together. Marci and I are very open to each other. I couldn't help but think about her mother. She was looking more like her every day.

It has been nine years since I've seen _her._

"Dad, Hello… anyone there?" Marci was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh…. Yeah, sorry I was just thinking. We're here by the way."

"Yeah, that's what I was going to tell you. May I ask what you were thinking about?" she asked politely.

"Um… I was just thinking about um… some stuff," Marci and I never talk about her mother. She used to ask when she was younger, and thank god Alice would always help me out.

I still wonder to this day what went wrong. Maybe we were to young, I don't know, maybe we just weren't ready for a family.

"Love you, be good and please don't get into any trouble," I said to my baby girl as we walked towards the private jet.

"Dad I'm leaving, I'll see you in 3 weeks! I'll miss you! I promise to be good and I'll make tons of friends."

I gave my daughter one last hug and kiss before she went onto the plane, destined for _Spirit in the Pines_.

**Marci's POV:**

I know I will miss my Dad while I'm gone, but I'm super excited to go to camp. I went last year and it was a blast!

The plane ride was only a couple of hours long. Then I had to take a bus to get to the camp. Finally, I was here at my home away from home. As I got out of the bus I saw a limo drive up. Ugh! I knew there would be some pampered girl who would not be able to handle getting dirty once in awhile.

"Marchetta, Marchetta Cullen? Is that you?" I looked over to see a girl about 5'6" with brown curly hair, and I knew instantly who it was, and so I screamed.

"Jessica, how are you?" I screamed back at her. After that, Jessica and I went to find our cabin.

"Marci, did you see the limo that pulled up?" Jessica, asked me.

"Yeah, I did It's probably some girl who will complain about being in the woods," I responded rolling my eyes.

"So, what are we going to do today? You know that we're able to do anything."

"I don't know. Let's just walk around."_ Brrrriiiinnnngggg _"Or we can go get food!" I asked as I heard the bell ring for lunch.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea! What do you think we should get? You know that they many different types of food here."

We walked to the lunchroom and got in line. I walked over to the fruit cart where Mrs. Boyd was standing dishing a bowl of fruit. She started talking to me asking how I was enjoying camp so far.

"Would you like any strawberries dear?" she asked

"Sorry, but no, I'm allergic," I replied as I finished filling my bowl and walking to my table.

After lunch I walked back to my cabin, I heard someone calling for a girl named Letti.

"Letti, hey Letti wait up!" the girl yelled in my direction, but I kept walking because I didn't know anyone with that name.

The girl seemed to be getting closer, "Letti… Charlotte! Wait up, you walk to fast!"

The girl was right behind me when I turned around. "Ugh… finally you turn around!"

"Sorry but my name is not Letti, or whoever you were just calling for."

"Letti, come on stop playing games on me! You know it's not funny!" this girl would not stop. I mean my name is not Letti its Marci.

"Look, I really don't know who you are talking about. My name is Marci." I showed her my chain, heart necklace which had _Marchetta_ engraved on it. "My name is not Letti, its Marchette Cullen. But if you can't find your friend, I'll be glad to help you."

"Thanks, this is so weird, you look just like her. It's like you're her twin or something it's just so weird! Oh by the way, my name is Angela Webber."

Angela was a very sweet girl. We walked down by the water front to find her friend. Angela and I never found her friend, she did mention that they shared a cabin together and that since it was getting darker out she would go back there and see if Letti was inside.

On the way back to her cabin, we talked about what we were going to do tomorrow. Angela said that we would be fencing and that both her cabin and mine would do that in the afternoon which left the morning for us to do whatever we wanted.

The next morning was fairly quiet, I went down to the barn because I decided to go horseback riding. I normally would go horseback riding through the vineyards back at home, but here there are not really any vineyards but I did find a trail which I took.

I was gone for about three hours and when I came back, and finished putting the horse in her stable, Jessica had found me and we went off to go meet up with the other campers so that we could try fencing.

Fencing was very fun and exciting; I already knew how to fence. I also happened to win every match. A lot of the girls were not too happy about this.

"Great job Katie, you were really good! Unfortunately, Marci here beat you. So who would like to go up against Marci?" Sarah said who was one of the counselors at the camp.

No one replied to her question. I guess that I'm the one that's going to get the prize.

"Why don't we take a five minuet break, and then we will resume with today's activities," Sarah declared to the group.

"Finally, I can take this helmet off!" I exclaimed towards Jessica.

"Yeah, I bet it gets hot in there," Jessica and I walked over to bench and sat down.

"Okay, girls let's get going. Now any volunteers to go against Marci." By now Sarah had returned

I put my helmet back on, to get ready for fencing. I could here two girls giggling while walking towards the group.

"I'll do it! Miss Sarah," some girl in the group said with the sweetest voice. She was going to be easy. I so can win this.

"Ah… Miss Swan, so glad you could make it," Sarah said to the girl. She was all dressed and ready to start.

"Ladies shake on it and then you may begin."

The girl stuck out her hand for me to shake and said, "May the best girl win!"

I shook her hand and then with that we started. I could hear the cheering from the cabin girls.

Charlotte leapt onto a barrel of hay when I took a swing at her. She was pretty fast, and seemed to know my every move, which she would counter attack.

I jumped on to the top of the railing. When Charlotte took her swing at me I lost my balance and fell into the pond that was right next to the railing.

"Oh My… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean too…I swear, I didn't mean to. Here," she held out her hand for me to take, I took her hand in mine and pulled it back so the girl would fall in.

"What was that for?" Charlotte screamed.

"Marci, that was uncalled for. I believe that you owe Miss Swan an apology," Sarah told me.

"Yeah…sorry." I said to Charlotte.

The both of us still had to remove our helmets.

"Ladies, please shakes hands. Charlotte won this round, which means that we have a new champion here at _Spirit in the Pines._"

We shook hands and then proceeded to take off our helmets. I set mine down on the ground next to me when everyone seemed to gasp. I turned to Jessica and asked if she was ready to head back. The look on her face though, told me that she was very surprised about something.

"M…Mar…Marci" she stuttered "l…loo…look bee…behind… you"

She kept looking from me to something behind me. I turned around and was met with what looked like me.

"Whoa! You look just like me!" Charlotte screamed "Oh My Gosh! How can you look like me?"

I was left speechless I mean it's not like every day you walk around and find someone that looks just like you.

There were a couple differences between us.

For one her hair was down to the middle of her back where as mine was shoulder length. Also she had her ears pierced and I didn't.

Everyone around us did not move nor did they make a sound. They just stood there, staring at us. But really who wouldn't stare when two people just realize that they look alike and have never met before in their life.

I finally broke the silence. "This is so freaky, you look just like me but then again I've never met you before."

"Yeah it is kind of freaky," Charlotte replied.

"Well ladies, I'm guessing you have some things to talk about, and dinner is going to be served soon. So let's get the equipment back in the sheds and then we all can go eat," Sarah suggested.

As we walked towards the cafeteria I couldn't help but think who this girl was and that I have to get to know her. Does she have a mom and a dad or a single parent? _Maybe we're related, no… that can't be it. _I mean my dad has never had any other children.

I mean he would tell me wouldn't you think. Anyway we have to different last names and my mother left right after I was born. Well I guess this means that I will be having a lot of talks with this girl. I wonder if she's clumsy like me or if she's graceful like my dad is.

There are so many questions that I have for her and only about two and a half more weeks left until I fly back and probably never speak to her again.


End file.
